


Let's dance together

by JessicaIcePrincess



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaIcePrincess/pseuds/JessicaIcePrincess
Summary: In which Jeonghan glads that he “volunteered” himself to dance with Jun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but fangirling over JunHan's dance in their comeback (Fast Pace)! and their reactions though. hahahaha~ so noisy!

 

Jeonghan realized that he finally made his decision right for the first time. Not that previously he always made wrong decision; but he meant that in a good way, he finally vocalized that he wants to be the _secret member of performance team_ for this comeback. The reason? _Junhui._

“Yaaaahhh..”

“Omo Junnie hyung. Waa.”

Jeonghan secretly giggled at his place upon hearing his members commenting about their latest performance of Fast Pace. They were basically talking about him and Jun, the _intense glare_ between them. He tried to control his feeling by laughing together with them, regardless his real feeling. His adrenaline rush was pumping really hard right now after watching the scene. He wondered how actually Jun will react about that scene.

And here comes the ending part.

“Oh, Jun.” “He’s cool.”

Second performance was airing. Jeonghan chilled as the members commenting about each member whenever they appeared on the screen. However there’s one thing that make Jeonghan felt uneasy.

“Jun’s face like..” “Ahhh”

 _His expressions were always on point._ He wondered when he will get the chance to see the real expression, alone, without any members around.

 

_“Ok guys, let’s plan our performance.” Being the general leader of the group, S.Coups started their meeting as usual._

_“So, first thing first. Theme. Anyone?”_

_“Dark and sweet.”_

_“Dark and night.”_

_“Erm, guys, what about black and white?”_

_“Pink and blue.”_

_“Black and pink.”_

_“Yaaaha, you’re Blackpink fanboy are you?”_

_“Sweet and sour.”_

_“Dude, we’re not talking about food.”_

_“What? It’s still considered as theme?”_

_“Bow and tie.”_

_“Okay, okay folks. I think that’s enough. So, shall we vote?”_

_As expected, they chose the black and white theme, thanks to The8 for his brilliant suggestion. Now here comes the second details._

_“Concept?”_

_“Zebra!”_

_“Chess!”_

_“Polka dots!”_

_“Black, white and red a little bit? Two colors sound so cliché.”_

_After few suggestions were heard, so they decided with the Chess concept._

_“Okay so for the first part, there’re two people will play the chess, and at the same time two person will do the opening dance individually. Performance team, you guys chose who want to perform the opening dance. And for the rest, they will join doing the intro dance later.”_

_“For those who need to play chess in the video, you guys seriously to act cool, like very cool. And another two from performance team, since it’s individual dance, so please come out with the best dance ever. Like ever.  Anyone want to volunteer?”_

_Apparently after hearing the further information, it seems like no one want to volunteer. No that they don't have any confident, but somehow the pressure to be the most important people for the performance are so troubling them._

_“Pssst, Seungkwan. Raise your hand!”_

_“Yah Vernon, you know that I can’t act cool.”_

_“Pssst, Wonwoo. Mingyu. Jeonghan. Go ahead.”_

_“Hyung, can I try?”_

_Junhui’s voice suddenly popped out in the room. He looked confident yet there’s some worry in his eyes shown. Jeonghan secretly admired this young man, he’s taking a risk finally to show up. Those lame accuses such as ‘My Korean is not good, so I don’t need to talk as much as you,hyung.’ finally disappeared._

_“Jun and?”_

_“Joshua.”_

_“Mingyu.”_

_Wow. They surely picked up the visuals of the group. When Junhui was asked who he would want to be his opponent, he just smiled and simply answered, “Jeonghan hyung.”_

_Me?_

_“No, no. Jun hyung should do the individual dance I think. Hoshi and Jun would be better for the individual dance part.”_

_“Dino yah, why not it’s you?”_

_“Ahh hyung, what if I tripped on the stage? It will be too shameful for me.”_

_“Seungkwan wants to dance!”_

_“DK too!”_

_“Joshua wants to play the chess!”_

_“Ah, I want to play the chess too!”_

_“Hoshi wants to act cooly!”_

_“Me too!”_

_“Guys, guys. Relax. Now everyone seems suddenly interested to be the main one, how about if I’m randomly pick?”_

_Once S.Coups made the announcement, everyone suddenly became quiet and prayed for the best._

_“Please, don’t let me in.”_

_“I don’t want to be the chosen one.”_

_“Chosen one gets extra screen time. But the chosen one will get less sleep. Please, not me.”_

_“I need my sleep more, not the extra practice or shooting whatsoever.”_

_“Okay. Mingyu and Vernon. Jun and Wonwoo.”_

_“Yaaaayy!”_

_The practice for MMA performance soon started after the meeting. Performance team were definitely busying themselves creating some new steps for the intro, while the others were secretly judging and gossiping the members. On the other side, Woozi and S.Coups sat together to compose a remix for their song._

_“I told you to volunteer yourself, but you didn’t want to hyung. Now look at them. WonHui shippers are definitely going so crazy about them.”_

_“Yah, what the heck. They are just looking fine to me. Plus, they’re best friends.”_

_“I thought it would be Meanie on the video. Damn S.Coups hyung, he’s surely not a supporter of them. Hahaha.”_

_“Look, look. Did I look wrong or Wonwoo looks like he purposely dance like an idiot?”_

_“Perhaps he’s just taking this chance to flirt with Jun hyung, considering that Jun hyung will guide him to dance.”_

_“Junnie hyung looks so professional though. He usually treats everyone like that whenever it comes to work. Well, unless he’s free, then his 1-year-old side will surely show up.”_

_“Look at Dino. Waah, the maknae looks so cool. Hoshi yaahh, so sexy. The8. What a charismatic boy. His face is so small I want to pinch him!”_

_“Look at Mingu and Vernon’s acting. I’m gonna puke! Hahahaha!”_

_“Erm guys, shouldn’t we practicing the intro part?”_

_“Shua hyung, chillax man. Let’s watch the drama first.”_

_The not-so-busy members were still resting and observing the other members. They still could do this whenever S.Coups or Woozi are not around, or otherwise, their ass will be kicked by the leaders._

_“Gahh, Junnie ah, it’s so hard, man!”_

_“Chill, just dance according to the music. Let me show you Wonwoo ah.”_

_Jeonghan couldn’t take his eyes off Jun. His movements, his voice, his visual, everything look’s perfect. While he was daydreaming about the Prince of China, there’s someone tapping his shoulder._

_“Jeonghan hyung, others said that you want to replace Wonwoo for the dance.” The Prince of China is talking to him._

_Wait. What? Apparently Jeonghan realized that he’s alone on the area, the gossiping members beside him previously had gone away just in the flash. Or maybe a couple of minutes ago?_

_“I do.” I do???? What the hell is this?_

_“Okay sure. Let me teach you some sick moves! Music please!”_

_‘I don’t know what had happened before, but something good is happening here.’ He texted to Seungkwan immediately._

_‘Wonwoo hyung gave up and ask anyone of us to replace him. And we thought that you are the best candidate among us. Fighting hyung!’ replied Seungkwan._

_Therefore for their comeback, especially for the new song, Fast Pace, it turned out that Hoshi and the choreographer wanted to use mirror theme in their dance._

_For the first few seconds, during Wonwoo’s part, he’s supposed to be alone at the center, and the rest are facing each other copying the same dance. Hoshi announced to everyone to pick up their own partner for that particular step, he actually didn’t care who’s with who, as long as the dance is sync perfectly._

_While everyone was busying asking each other confirming to be their own reflecting partner, Jeonghan immediately grabbed Jun and shouted, “Jeonghan and Jun, please!”_

_“Since when are you so confident in dancing, hyung?” asked Junhui._

_“Since I’ve decided to become the secret member of performance team.”_

_“I thought it was Woozi?”_

_“Not anymore. You can’t run away once I marked you, Junnie.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“You’re mine. You’ll be my partner forever.”_

_Gulped. Junhui suddenly shivered for no reason._


End file.
